1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a levitated structure of Bluetooth speaker, which is specifically referred to a joint structure of induced reception coil configured within the induced coil module to carry out wireless sensing and then transmit the AC (Alternating Current) signal with electric energy, and the said signal is finally transformed into the format of electric energy via a signal to energy converter to provide a practical and extensional power solution applied in a structure of wireless Bluetooth speaker or similar devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
The present speaker structure is usually configured on the table or ground to connect with the main control machine or player via an audio signal cord which transformed the signal into a louder audio output.
Under such a connecting configuration, the audio environment is full of signal or audio cord on the ground/wall, which leads to an inconvenience for the listeners who have to pay more attention from stumble or fouled situation with those audio cords. It is even worse, if there is any damage to the audio machine or equipment.
And, the said audio machine or speaker needs power to be activated or start the play function. Therefore, not only the signal cord but also the power cord limits the space of audio environment. Thought, reserved power (battery) had been adopted for the operation of speaker to provide a better audio space. However, it caused the extra issue of battery replacement for speaker device. And, it results a short-coming to process those reserved power (battery) which are out of function or discarded. Above all, changing the reserved power means there must be an interruption during the function of speaker. The problem for prior speaker structure is still not solved.
In view of the above discussed problems, the present invention aims to provide a levitated structure of Bluetooth speaker to have a levitation function and adequate power supply without interruption, and a better audio space. Therefore, the prior speaker structure needs to be improved.